Make a Wish
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: What happens when a fan letter not supposed to be sent Winds up in the hands of a WWE Superstar?


Title - Make a Wish

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - Jimmy USO, Jey USO , John Cena

Contains - Sexual relations, sappy moments, drama

Spoilers - None

Summary - What happens when the wrong fan letter gets

Sent to a WWE superstar?

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Chapter 1/?

"Mom come on your going to miss John Cena" ten year old David Harper yelled from the

Living room where they were set up to watch their favorite show The WWE's Monday Night

Raw.

"I have pretty much seen all of John Cena that I care too, now bring on the Uso's" twenty

Seven year old Joanna Harper said walking into the living room carrying soda and a huge

Bowl of popcorn.

"How can you say you have seen all of John Cena you care too, he's amazing" David replied

Quieting immediately as his hero's music started blaring through the television.

Sitting down next to her son, she took a few moments to study her son. He had wavy brown

Hair just like his father, and warm brown eyes. Everybody said he had Tommy's smile. A

Pang of grief shot through her at the memory of her husband, he had been killed in a car

Accident the night David had been born. They had met their freshman year of college at

UNLV, dated for three weeks before he had proposed and of course she had said yes. They

Were going to live happily ever after and have lots of kids or so they planned.

Boy life sure could kick you in the teeth sometimes.

"Mom wasn't that cool?" she heard David ask and she was ashamed to tell him she had

Missed Cena's entire match.

"Sorry honey I wasn't really paying attention" she admitted and he smiled before reaching

For his can of soda.

"Thinking about Jimmy Uso I bet" he replied laughing.

"All right young man enough of that let's just watch the show.

*Three hours later*

She looked over and noticed her son was sound asleep, reaching over she was about

To turn off the tv when she heard the ring announcer's voice coming through her tv.

"That's right all you fans in sin city, Raw will be heading your way in two months from

Now, but tickets go on sale this Saturday morning at ten o clock"

Grabbing her phone Joanna quickly checked her bank balance, a plan forming in her

Mind. David's birthday would be just around the time the WWE came to town. She

Could just imagine the look on his face when he opened and early birthday present.

Making sure to set a reminder on her phone she moved to gently pick David up and

Carry him up to bed before heading to bed herself. Saturnday morning seemed like

It would take forever to get there.

*Saturday Morning*

Joanna was sitting in front of her computer, the moment the tickets went on sale and as

Soon as she clicked buy tickets she held her breath until the notice from Ticketmaster came

On the screen that she was going to WWE Monday Night Raw. Resisting the urge to scream

She immediately reached for the phone calling her good friend Kendra.

"Guess what I just did?" she asked as soon as her friend answered the phone.

"Had steamy wild sex with Jimmy Uso?" her friend replied, and Joanna laughed.

"I wish I just bought David an early birthday present…tickets to Monday Night Raw"

"He is going to love that I can't wait to see his face" Kendra said.

"Me either, he hasn't really had a lot to smile about since Tommy…"

"Well he has a big reason now and you just became the coolest mom in the books, so

When are you giving him the tickets?"

"Well they are going to be here in two months on the twenty eighth"

"His birthday is the thirtieth isn't it?" Kendra asked.

"Yes sure is…..so I will probably give these to him at the party"

"Hey when you go would you do me a favor?" Kendra asked.

"Of course as long as it's not illegal" she replied laughing.

"When Randy Orton comes out please yell out Kendra loves you"

"Excuse me?" Joanna asked wondering if her friend had went around the bend.

"I know you don't understand my fascination with him, just like I don't get your thing

For Johnny Uso"

"Jimmy" Joanna replied after a few seconds.

"What?" Kendra replied.

"His name is Jimmy Uso" she replied picturing Kendra shaking her head on the other

End of the phone.

"Whatever so will you do it?"

"I guess…I swear the things I do for you" Joanna said laughing.

"So I am still invited to David's party right?"

"Of course how else am I going to get you to help clean up afterward" Joanna teased.

"On that note….I am going to go"

"Okay see you soon my bestie"

"Later gator" Kendra replied as they both clicked off.

*One week Later *

David and his friend Ricky were going to write John Cena a fan letter, so they got everything

They would need and set it up on the table.

After a few minutes of arguing over what to put in the letter, they came up with one

Both of them were proud of and put it inside an envelope addressing it to John and

Setting it upside down on the table before going out to play.

"Hey mom we left a fan letter for John Cena on the table can you mail it for us?"

David asked when she came into the room.

"Sure come on and we can go mail it now" she said grabbiing up the mail off the table.

*Later that night*

She had looked everywhere, and couldn't find it. Playing around a few nights ago she

Had wrote a love letter to Jimmy Uso, and even put it in an envelope for the

It hit her. They had taken the mail to the post office to be mailed. That meant her secret love

Letter was now on it's way to the hands and eyes of JimmyUso.


End file.
